


Heavenly Morning

by suckedintothesupermassive



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's Devil Time, Morning Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintothesupermassive/pseuds/suckedintothesupermassive
Summary: Chloe wakes up to a rather heavenly surprise and finds out something about Lucifer that she would very much like to use to her advantage.





	Heavenly Morning

She awoke to a tickle against her cheek. It wasn’t biting or unpleasant but soft, almost _heavenly_. Smiling, her eyes fluttered open, knowing exactly what she was about to see.

He did this when he was in a state of deep relaxation, usually only during sleep. The first time it had shocked her, reminding her exactly who the man in her bed was. It was easy to forget sometimes.

But the more it happened, the more she longed to see it. It was one of the rare times she was reminded of who he _actually_ was. Not the monster who lived in the history books, but someone truly good. Truly _angelic_.

She lay on her side, admiring the way the gold glint of his white feathers caught the morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. She itched to touch them, knowing exactly how soft they really were.

She withdrew her hand from under the covers and reached out, ghosting her fingertips along one of the gold dipped tufts. It twitched and Chloe’s heart leapt.

“You know I love it when you fondle me Detective, but I’d much prefer if you woke me first.” Lucifer’s lips bloomed into a smile, his eyes darting to Chloe’s pink cheeks.

“Sorry… they’re just so um… I’m still not used to it,” she mumbled. She tucked her hand back against her cheek. He captured it with his own and pressed it to his lips.

“Now, now Detective, no need to be coy." 

“There’s also probably no need to call me Detective in my own bedroom,” Chloe retorted.

“Apologies my love, old habits die hard. Besides, I do love a woman in charge.” Lucifer’s eyebrows waggled and his hands slid down the sheets and over the curve of Chloe’s hip.

Her eyes followed the path, her lips parting as the feathers tickled her cheek once more.

“Uh, shouldn’t you um _re-engage _first?”

“Oh well you seem to like them so much, perhaps we can keep them out this time.”

Chloe’s eyes widened.

“Unless you don’t want to…” Lucifer gazed back at her, biting his lower lip.

“No, please. Keep them out.”

He smiled, moving to hover over her. His wings enclosed them in an ivory cloud. The sun continued to bounce off the gold accents, causing an ethereal shimmer.

Lucifer pressed his lips to Chloe’s. He kissed her hard, swallowing her gasp as he entered her. She threw her head back revelling in the fullness. As his pace quickened, each individual feather started to quiver. Unable to resist touching them again, Chloe slid her hands over Lucifer’s shoulders and ran her fingertips along the soft edges.

“Mmph Chloe,” a deep groan escaped, and his rhythm stuttered.

Chloe stared up at him, “Wait does that feel… good?”

“Yes my love, it feels _really _good and if you keep it up, I’m afraid there may be a premature end to this liaison.”

Chloe flashed a grin, wicked enough to rival the devil's.

She spread her palms out over his shoulders, sliding over the top of his wings before stretching her arms out, allowing her hands to caress every feather right to the end of each edge.

“Detective!” Lucifer shouted, spilling into her. The feathers had stopped quivering and settled in a soft sigh of relief.

Lucifer gently withdrew and curled his wings back, coming to rest on his side where he could observe his now very satisfied with herself girlfriend.

“Well that’s handy to know,” Chloe giggled.

“Alright, alright that’s quite enough,” Lucifer's cheeks took on the same shade of pink that had earlier marred Chloe’s.

“No need to be embarrassed honey, I’m happy to give you a _wing job_ any time you like,” Chloe burst into a fit of laughter.

“Oh Detective, laugh it up. You’re going to pay now,” Lucifer declared as he slid down Chloe’s body, “Be prepared scream at the hands of Satan himself," He flashed her a wicked grin before disappearing beneath the sheets, leaving Chloe to lie back and enjoy her punishment.


End file.
